megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Naga
Naga is a demon in the series. History Naga are a tribe of half-snake half humans. They are said to be the enemies of Garuda. They are also said to be the followers of Koumokuten, one of the Four Heavenly Kings. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Kishin Race *Megami Tensei II: Avatar Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Kishin Race (''MT) / Avatar Race (MTII) *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Snake Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Dragon King Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Snake Race **Shin Megami Tensei IV -Prayers-'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Snake Race *Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Snake Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Snake Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Snake Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Snake Order *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Hermit Arcana *''Persona 5: Hermit Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Draco Race *Devil Children White Book: Draco Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Snake Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Dragon Class *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Dragon Class *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Snake Race Profile ''Megami Tensei II After defeating the Basilisk, the protagonist can teleport to an isle in the Expanse. On said isle, a naga is impaled by the Kuchinawa Sword. The protagonist then helps him by using Amitabha's Might to extract the sword. The naga joins the heroes and gives the blade to them. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Naga evolves into Raja Naga by leveling up. Nagas serve as the guards of Kabukicho Prison and the Umugi Stone, a key artifact needed to traverse the cursed building, is stolen from one of them. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Naga can be contracted within Shinjuku Babel's docks area. A particular floor in the Denshi Kairo instance has a constant respawn of Naga that can only be passed by summoning a Garuda. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Two Naga appear in a mini-boss battle once Flynn enters the 3rd stratum of Naraku. A hooded figure will summon them in an attempt to teach Flynn that there are limits a casualry can't overcome by exerting themself. Naga can later be encountered in the areas surrounding Ueno on the world map. He can teach Flynn the Lunge, Bufu and Tarukaja skills through his Demon Whisper. Naga is one of the demons needed to summon David through special fusion. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Naga can be found in the Toyosu Shelter and in the Konganji Passage in Ginza. He can teach Nanashi the Head Crush, Bufula, Tarukaja and Fatal Sword skills with his Demon Whisper. Naga benefits from learning Physical and Ice skills. ''Persona 5'' Naga is the fifth Persona of the Hermit Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Futaba's Palace and the Akzeriyyuth area of Mementos, with the title "Cavern Snakeman." Naga is the first Persona that the protagonist can use in battle that learns the Zionga skill and is the first of four Personas to learn Elec Boost. Naga is also the first Persona to learn the Mazionga and Marakukaja skills. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Naga yields an Elec Boost skill card. Naga is one of the Personas required to summon Vasuki through advanced fusion. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Upon entering the power plant, the party will come across a couple of Karma Soldiers smashing the consoles which open the main doors allowing access to the deeper parts of the facility. They will transform into Naga to engage the party. They will also be encountered in random battles in the area. In the boss battle against Raja Naga, he will summon reinforcement of Nagas infinitely to ensure there are always 2 Nagas fighting alongside him. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice= Null |Electricity= Resist |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= Resist:Bind |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill1= Lunge\Innate Bufu\Innate Tarukaja\12 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 3'' P3= |-| FES/Portable= ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Boss= |-| Persona= ''Devil Children Red/Black/White Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Dragon Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons